1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a recording medium discharge apparatus and an image forming apparatus using the same, and in particular to a recording medium discharge apparatus adapted to efficiently eliminate static electricity of a recording medium discharged to a discharge tray and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, an anti-static device is often employed in order to eliminate static electricity from a recording medium electrified while being conveyed within the image forming apparatus. An example of an image forming apparatus provided with an anti-static device as described above is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-212378 and in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a paper loading tray 11, an anti-static device 19 is installed downstream of a paper-feeding roller 12. A paper end filler 16 of the anti-static device 19 is arranged to be freely rotated, and an anti-static brush 17 supported by a bracket 18 is rotated clockwise. Through this construction, when a recording medium P1 enters the device 19, the paper end filler 16 is pushed and rotated by the recording medium P1 so that the paper end filler 16 comes into contact with the anti-static brush 17.
FIG. 2 shows a document conveying device provided with another conventional anti-static device. Referring to FIG. 2, an anti-static mechanism 36 is provided in a document tray in a sheet document reading device of a document reversing type between a document setting tray 31 and a discharge stack tray 32. Through this construction, it is possible to prevent the repulsion/adhesion of the document caused by frictional static electricity produced as a document 32 is conveyed. The conveying device also includes an image sensor 38 and a contact glass 39. As described above in relation to FIGS. 1 and 2, various types of anti-static devices are provided in order to eliminate static electricity from a recording medium while being conveyed.
FIG. 3 shows an example provided with another conventional anti-static device. Referring to FIG. 3, a print head 51 for forming an image on a recording medium 53. A platen 55 is provided under the print head 51 so that a recording medium 53 to be formed with an image is seated on the platen 55. In addition, a feed roller 57 adjacent the platen 55 feeds the recording medium 53 by a predetermined distance. A discharge pusher 61 is provided at a side of the feed roller 57 so as to discharge the recording medium 53 to a discharge tray 59. The discharge pusher 61 is supported by a coil spring 63, so that the discharge pusher 61 is returned to its original position by the restoring force of the coil spring 63 after the discharge pusher 61 has discharged the recording medium 53.
In addition, in the entrance side of the discharge tray 59, there is additionally provided an anti-static brush 65. The anti-static brush 65 comes into contact with the recording medium 53, thereby eliminating static electricity from the recording medium 53. However, because the anti-static brush 65 is provided at the entrance side of the discharge tray 59, there is a problem in that static electricity produced by friction between a recording medium 53 and the discharge tray 59 or between the recording medium 53 and another recording medium already printed and laid on the discharge tray 59 cannot be eliminated, thereby causing poor stacking.